False Alarm
by CandyLand07
Summary: Stiles gets really worried about Erica after getting a phone call from the pack. Sterica (One Shot)


**So, this is my first fanfic. Not that amazing I know, but I figured I'd publish it anyways. Hope you guys like it **

''_Stiles, get here as soon as possible, there's something wrong with Erica''_ is the only thing he heard over the phone before he hung up and was already out the door.

Stiles may have always been a bit protective over the ones that he cared about, but never as much as he was when it came to Erica.

Truth is, she had really grown on him and become a very crucial part of his life in the past few months. Before, she was nothing but a quiet fragile girl that suffered from epilepsy. And once she turned, she not only became a werewolf, but some conceited self centered bitch.

She would never miss out on an opportunity to hit on him (which was quite flattering, but that's not the point), she was constantly trying to get information out of him to tell Derek and seemed to enjoy hurting him a lot.

But it was all an act. You never really know a person until your lives are in danger. Once the alpha pack had pretty much announced themselves being in Beacon Hills, no one felt safe again. There wasn't a second that past by that they didn't think about who was going to die next.

It all started one night when Erica got into a fight with the rest of the pack and ran away crying. She showed up at Stiles' window in the pouring rain, and he had no other the choice but to let her in. He didn't like her, but he wasn't going to leave the poor girl there.

He got her some dry clothes and she explained what had happened. They talked almost all night.

The next day, she knocked on his window again, this time, just to say hi.

And the day after that, she had come again.

It had become a regular thing in both of their lives. They were getting closer each and every day, and maybe even started to like each other more than friends. And everyone around them seemed to notice it too. They never really did anything about it though.

He had gotten to the Hale house in a blink of an eye. He jumped out of his jeep and ran straight for the front door. He didn't even bother knocking. He just opened the door and there everyone was, casually sitting in the living room with worried expressions on their faces.

-''Well?" Exclaimed Stiles, "What the hell happened? Where is she?"

They all sat there silently and looked at each other before Isaac spoke up,

-''She's upstairs. She's been sitting up there for over an hour and won't let anyone in. She's never done this before! We figured you stood the best chances in getting her to talk.'' He said.

Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

-''Are you guys serious?! She's a teenage girl! They do this kind of stuff all the time! You made it sound like she was dying or something!'' He yelled.

They didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say.

-''Alright, alright. Since I'm already here, I'll go talk to her.'' He added before muttering something about how helpless they would be without him.

He walked up the stairs up to a newly renovated room (they got tired of living in a pile of rubble), and knocked on the door.

-''Go away. I don't want to talk.'' she said in an irritated voice.

-''It's me, Erica. It's Stiles. We don't have to talk if you don't want, but I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you okay? I'll be downstairs'' he answered. He wasn't going to push her into doing anything. Obviously she was in a bad mood right now, and he didn't want to be the one getting pushed into anything either. Like a wall.

He was about to walk away when he heard the door open behind him.

-''Come in.'' She pleaded. She looked really upset.

He gave her a smile and walked past her into her room (she had moved in with Derek after all of the renovations took place along with Isaac and Boyd).

-''You okay?'' Stiles asked. ''They're really worried about you down there.''

Erica laughed lightly.

-"Yeah. I'm fine. Just not feeling very well."

He gave her a concerned look and brought her into a hug.

-''We could watch a movie if you want... I think Iron Man is playing on channel 32.''

-''Really? Oh, that's awesome!'' She replied as her face lit up with joy.

They sat down comfortably beside each other and turned to the designated channel with excitement.

After about 30 minutes of the movie, they heard a knock on the door.

-''Come in!'' Erica yelled with a certain enthusiasm.

Derek walked in to find them sitting down together on the bed hold hands with their legs intertwined. Pretty much as close as two people could be, without them actually dating, that is.

-''Well you seem to be in a much better mood than before.'' He said while eyeing them suspiciously ''that's nice...''

-''Yep. Now, if you don't mind, we're kind of watching a movie.'' Erica tried to give him the hint to leave.

-''Oh, hum... alright. I guess I'll leave you two alone then. Bye?'' He said, with a bit of confusion in his tone.

-''Bye.'' She answered before he left the room and quietly walked down the stairs.

Stiles chuckled. He's probably wishing he hadn't bitten a bunch of teenagers now.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. The movie ended after about an hour, but they just didn't want to move. They were so comfortable and happy together at that moment that neither of them even thought of the Alpha's. Derek didn't even seem to care that Stiles had stayed the night.

If only every night was like this one.


End file.
